<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Still Remember Her? by shadow_hood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441385">Do You Still Remember Her?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_hood/pseuds/shadow_hood'>shadow_hood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phantomarine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Missing mother, Storytelling, Woobies, babysitter cheth, bonding over tragedy, cheth threatening to eat pavel because he won't shut up, the misadventures of cheth and pavel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_hood/pseuds/shadow_hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do You Still Remember Her?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lord Cheth?"</p><p>One giant red eye opened, irritated by the interruption to his musings. "What is it, boy?"</p><p>"Do you know any good stories?"</p><p>Cheth looked skyward at the night sky, counting slowly to 5. If he was sent here as a glorified babysitter, then he might as well make it fun.</p><p>"Stories? Why, you're looking at the best storyteller in all the lands! Who better to tell stories than the collector of souls?"</p><p>Grinning his sharp teeth at Pavel doesn't seem to have fazed him. In fact, it made him stare up more in awe. </p><p>"Tell me something!" The boy scooted closer, then seemed to remember his manners, as an innocent afterthought. "...Please, Lord Cheth."</p><p>Ah, now if that's a reason to indulge a mortal, it's a mortal who minds their manners. Cheth seemed to preen a bit at that. </p><p>"Very well, if you insist. There was once a man, such a man. He had nothing to his name."</p><p>Pavel's brow furrowed at that. "Nothing? How can someone have nothing?"</p><p>"Silence, boy. Or I have half a mind to have lunch instead." Cheth's eyes glowed red at the interruption and his grin grew wider. "And you will be the main course."</p><p>With a look of horror, Pavel's eyes quickly slapped onto his mouth. Cheth cocked his head in amusement. "No more words, please."</p><p>Nod.</p><p>"Good. As I was saying, there was once a man who had nothing. But Simeon <em>did </em>have a hut, a tiny, drab hut. And he <em>did </em>have a small plot of land to grow his measly, measly crops. But that was nothing compared to his old mother and his beautiful sister." Cheth's eyes dropped to the side, a wistful look on his face. "I can't really understand it, but that man truly did love his family. I suppose when they aren't backstabbing him and leaving him to rot in the ocean it's easy to-"</p><p>"Lord Cheth?"</p><p>"....He has a family. Well, <em>had. </em>His beloved sister became ill and the only way to cure her was Midas Yarrow. But the rich hoarded it for its use as valuable golden ink. Although...." Cheth looked sideways at Pavel, his eyes filled with wry amusement, "I really don't understand how golden ink is more important than living. Its medicinal properties are <em>truly to die for. </em>And yet the only way for the poor to attain it is to seek out the king-admiral." The distaste when Cheth spat out the monach's title was palpable. </p><p>"The man decided to try, even with the abysmally low success rate commoners get. But he tried, and he must have been in luck! Because the king-admiral placed a bounty on an invading pirate force led by Barsam the Boa. You see....Barsam's crew doesn't take survivors, and he's sent many souls to me with their necks snapped. The looting was just icing on the cake.The king-admiral at the time.....Nautilus, was it? Yes, Nautilus promised gold to anyone who could eradicate this menace. So Simeon packed his bags and set off into the army, rising in the ranks for his military prowess. </p><p>"I suppose it was inevitable that Barsam and Simeon would cross paths. Their animosity poured over the waves and many were lost. Many fell into my hands as they duked it out. And the funniest thing-oh!- the funniest thing happened! Over the years, their grudging respect of each other grew into admiration of one another. Platonic? Romantic? Whichever happened, it would have never ended well."</p><p>The enraptured expression on Pavel's face turned into one of worry. "Not ended well? But I thought love conquers all."</p><p>Cheth laughed, a horrible, deep laugh that promised even more horrible things to come. "Of course, all except <em>me. </em>For you see, Barsam's crew noticed, and Simeon's army noticed. So Barsam was overthrown by his crew into a pit of snakes, for the fear of a strong leader is right and all, but a leader that has shown weakness....puts their safety into question. As for Simeon, he was bound by chains amidst the chaos and thrown into the water. Don't worry, he died a quick death." Cheth's sharp teeth glinted at his horrified audience. "I made sure that the sharks made quick work of him."</p><p>A look of fear skittered across the boy's face, Cheth's words sinking in. "And the sister? The mother? What happened to them?"</p><p>"Why that's the funniest part about the story! In the years that Simeon was gone, the mother also go sick. And without the Midas Yarrow, they DIED! DEAD! Did Simeon think that he can stay away for such a long time? Even if he managed to attain the Midas Yarrow, he would have come back to a house full of the dead!" Cheth was practically cackling now, and his chorus of the dead was far reaching. It was such an awful sound for Pavel to hear, one he never wanted to hear again. </p><p>"I don't believe you! Simeon and Barsam would have found a way to be together, and they would have found the cure and lived happily ever after! Stories are supposed to have happy endings!"</p><p>The god stared incredulously at the boy. "You think I would lie? Look into the depths below, and see your folly, <strong>boy</strong>!"</p><p>The waters rippled and revealed a quartet of souls. A wizened old lady clad in her ratty shawl, a young beautiful ingenue with her flower wreath long dead, a colourfully clad pirate with sword in hand, and finally, finally....finally, a worn down soldier with manacles and clattering chains. All wore the same look. All wore the same, empty gaze. </p><p>All wore the face of the dead.</p><p>"You see, boy" Cheth turned to the terrified child, "I am known as the best storyteller in existence because I am the ending to all stories. My insolent sister may see your beginnings, but I see your endings. I see when you die, I see how you die, and as a result I see your sad, sad, stories."</p><p>A giant snout poked into Pavel's abdomen. </p><p>"I am the true ending to all stories."</p><p>Pavel grimaced at that statement. "But what about happier stories? What about happier endings, of just being able to be together? Or conquering darkness and being...happy?"</p><p>A wave of the flipper belied Cheth's dismissal. "Your naivete will kill you one day, mortal. Stories don't always have a happy ending, and you can tell yourself otherwise if that's what helps you sleep in the night, but that's the truth." His eyes squinted in mild concern. "Who even told you about happy stories? Your worldly education is abysmal."</p><p>Pavel looked down, not meeting the god's inquiring eyes. "My...my mom."</p><p>"And where is she, leaving you alone like this? Surely mortal mothers are much more protective of their whelps."</p><p>The look on the boy's face was nothing short of heartbreaking.</p><p>"...Ah. I see. So it's like that."</p><p>The god circled around next to the trembling boy, who is no doubt reliving the haunting last memories of his mother. There was a hint of pity in his gaze. "Pavel. Hear me, it gets easier over time. There was a time when I lost my own mother, too. But thousands of years later, I don't remember her anymore. And with her memory gone, the pain lessened."</p><p>"I don't want to forget her!" The tears of the boy were more apparent as he stared into the surprised face of the god. They ran down like rivers, down his anguished expression. "I don't want to forget my mom! I don't want to forget that she used to make me hot cocoa, or take me on trips to the festivals, or that she tells me stories at night to make me feel better!" He was shouting at this point, into the surprised face of Cheth. "Whether or not I live to a thousand years like you, I NEVER! WANT! TO! FORGET! HER!"</p><p>An irritated look flew over Cheth's face. "I don't see what the issue is. I forgot my own mother, so it shouldn't be hard for you to do so, too."</p><p>Finally, a pause to the crying. Pavel looked incredulously up at Cheth. "You have a mother too?"</p><p>"All beings do." Was it Pavel's imagination, or did Cheth sound...slightly offended? Even a bit hurt? A sigh permeated the silence, a quiet sigh.</p><p>"I can't remember her at all. When I was banished, it was the last time I saw her. Whether she was weeping or not, I don't remember." A bitter laugh escaped his lips, his eyes downcast. "I can't even remember <em>her face. </em>What kind of son am I, to not remember my own mother's face? But I suppose thousands of years will do that to you." He straightened up, as if he didn't just share a sad story.</p><p>The pained expression on Pavel's face was marred by concern. "Nothing? Not....not anything?"</p><p>Cheth cocked his head in contemplation. "Well...there was one thing. I remember her singing."</p><p>"What did she sing?"</p><p>"An old song, a beautiful lullaby. I still remember every word to it."</p><p>"Can you sing it?"</p><p>The god gave an exasperated sigh, his impatience winning out. "If you promise to be quiet, I will."</p><p>"I promise!"</p><p>"Very well."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>O'er the lands, o'er the sea,</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>we will fly into the sun.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Through the valleys and the trees, </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>we'll meet again.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Cheth's voice echoed over the waters, his sonorous deep voice swimming through the winds. Pavel's eyes slowly began to droop, lulled by the haunting and smooth melody.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Summer sets and autumn comes.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>The mighty have come and fall.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Although we must answer the call,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>we'll meet again. </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A choked sigh, one so brief that Pavel didn't catch, emanated before the next stanza.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Farewell and goodbye for now,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>to you my sweet one.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Don't you forget now</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>you're always my son.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The stillness surrounding them grew. As if nature itself paused in their doings, the fish, the trees, even the waves... waiting, watching, listening to the god sweetly sing the mournful ballad. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Sing for me...sing with me.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>O'er the lands and o'er the sea.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Until the world has fallen...</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The lone god looked up at the sky, as if hoping to see one last time, one vain hope of finding what he truly missed.</p><p>But like he said....happy endings don't always exist. Why should life be so merciful to one like him, the cruel ending of all stories?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>We'll meet again. </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>